Sergeant Strongberry
Kabloom |Tribe = Berry Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When another Berry hurts a Zombie or Zombie Hero, Sergeant Strongberry does 2 more damage to it. |Rarity = Premium - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = He's intense, sure. But he just wants the berries to be all they can be.}} Sergeant Strongberry is a premium super-rare plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Kabloom class. It costs 4 to play, and has 4 /3 . It has no traits, and its ability deals 2 damage to any Zombie that is damaged by a Berry until it is removed from the field, except another Sergeant Strongberry. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When another Berry hurts a Zombie or Zombie Hero, Sergeant Strongberry does 2 more damage to it. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description He's intense, sure. But he just wants the berries to be all they can be. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Health change: 3 → 4 Update 1.30.4 *Health change: 4 → 3 Strategies With Sergeant Strongberry on its own is relatively glassy, having only 3 health for it cost of 4 sun. It is unable to activate its ability by itself, so it requires other berries to be very effective. Sergeant Strongberry really shines in a deck that has a lot of berry cards in it, as when played with him on the field, it can dish out a lot of additional damage. It is recommended to carry Berry Blast, Sour Grapes, Cherry Bomb and/or Grapes of Wrath with this, as they are all berries that trigger Sergeant Strongberry's ability. Bluesberry is also useful as it can do 2 damage to a zombie or zombie hero, plus another 2 damage with the Sergeant Strongberry. As for most synergetic cards, only bring this into your deck if you have at least 2 or more different berries in your deck. Against Countering this plant is not too hard, as long as there are no other berries besides itself. Most zombie cards can destroy this plant fairly easily. Rocket Science can destroy it in one hit, but cannot hit other berries with less than 4 strength due to its ability not increasing direct strength. However, be careful if it stays longer on the board, as Kaboom heroes will be able to destroy many zombies or damage you using berry cards, especially using Sour Grapes, so be sure to destroy this plant as soon as possible. If you see 2 Sergeant Strongberries, be should to destroy it very quick. Otherwise, the plant hero can cause an exploit to do continuous damage to the zombie hero with a cycle of Sergeant Strongberries constantly dealing damage. Gallery Sergeant_Strongberry's_Statistics_New.png|Statistics Sergeant_Strongberry_Card.png|Card Trivia *It is one of two plant cards whose eyes are not visible. The other is Punish-Shroom. **Coincidently, they are both Kabloom Plants. *Before update 1.14.13, having two Sergeant Strongberries on the field and doing direct berry damage to the Zombie Hero (e.g. Berry Blast) made the Sergeant Strongberries chain off each other and do 2 damage to the Zombie Hero constantly until their health went down to 0. They also ignored the Super-Block Meter so it was impossible to stop the loop. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare plants Category:Kabloom cards Category:Kabloom plants Category:Berry cards